1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitter and, more particularly, to a light emitter including a heat-dissipating module for transmitting heat generated from a light unit of the light emitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M334919 entitled “Improved Structure of LED Lamp Device” is an example of a conventional light emitter with heat-dissipating module and discloses a heat sink mounted inside a housing and attaching to the back of a LED base-plate. A heat-dissipating fan is further arranged beside the heat sink, with the heat sink being arranged between the LED base-plate and the heat-dissipating fan. Thus, air can be drawn into the housing to transfer heat of the LED base-plate out of the housing.
Furthermore, another conventional light emitter with heat-dissipating module is disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. M339202 entitled “Heat-dissipating Structure of LED Lamp Device”, which includes LEDs mounted in a housing having an assembling hole. A side edge of the housing, which delimits the assembling hole, forms a groove for adhesive being applied to. And a lens is stuck to the housing by the adhesive and covers the assembling hole for rays of light from the LEDs to penetrate. Besides, there are plural fins formed on an outer surface of the housing to form a heat sink. Therefore, heat of the LEDs is dissipated via convection by the fins.
Nevertheless, light source of each of the above-mentioned conventional light emitters, which generate heat, is combined with the heat sink merely through single-surface contact. Additionally, the back of each light source may not fully contact with the heat sink. Thus, heat generated by each of the LED base-plate and LEDs is conducted to the heat sink only through a small contact area between the heat sink and the LED base-plate or LEDs to reduce heat dissipating efficiency. Besides, using the heat-dissipating fan to draw air to dissipate heat will complicate the structure and enlarge the overall volume of the light emitter. Therefore, it's difficult to improve the design of the conventional light emitter with heat-dissipating module to achieve miniature and light features.
Generally, if the back of each light source of the two conventional light emitters is assured to fully contact with the heat sink or the contact area between the heat sink and the LED base-plate or LEDs is increased, heat from the LED base-plate and LEDs can be transferred to the ambient environment effectively. Hence, there is a need for an improvement over the conventional light emitter with heat-dissipating module.